


Wishing Stars

by waning_moonlxght



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waning_moonlxght/pseuds/waning_moonlxght
Summary: "A beat passes.You realize that you have been reincarnated.(Well, you think you're a ghost type Pokémon before your reflection in the mirror catches your eye.)"In which the protagonist dies during the battle against Eternatus and is reincarnated a decade prior to the events of Sword and Shield.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop & Masaru | Victor, Hop & Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Wishing Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece for this fandom. It has not been beta read so feel free to point out any mistakes. 
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, there is implied/referenced character death.

You died.

You were at the height of your career; you were going to challenge the unbeatable champion. And then Chairman Rose interrupted the final battle by unleashing the Darkest Day. Leon rushed off to stop it while Hop bolted to find the legendary Pokémons. You followed. You always do.

You take the sword and he, the shield. Together you feel like heroes, like Sonia commented way back in Circhester. With rusted weapons in hand, the two of you hastened back to Hammerlock. Raihan briefly tries to stop you, but he can’t talk either of you out of it. You and Hop beat his gym, and you think that’s enough. You hope it's enough.

_(It wasn’t.)_

Oleana pleads for you to help the chairman. You take pity on her and head in. Hop is already there, clenching his fist. You know from previous experiences that he lost. So you step in.

You beat Chairman Rose.

He talks a lot. He even points that out. You wish he would get on with it. You don’t know Leon well, but you know Hop and you know how much Leon means to him. Leon means a lot to you because he means so much to Hop. You want to get to his side and offer aid as soon as possible.

When Rose finally let’s you two go, it’s too late. You don’t know at first. Neither of you did. Leon throws a pokéball at it; you take a step forward. Leon was so in tune with his Charizard that all it takes is a terse nod. He’s been at this for a decade, he knows when a pokéball is going to fail. Charizard dives at you and Hop, taking the hit. Half of the pokéball rolls to Hop’s foot. Leon is on the ground. He isn’t moving. All your hopes plummets to the depths of the underworld.

There’s no time for the fear to well up. Eternatus is lunging and you shove Hop away. The last thing you see is Charizard rearing back with a roar and Hop is screaming at you. There are tears in his eyes, fear on his face. You think it’s for Leon.

He’s yelling like usual, but you can’t hear past the roaring in your ears. Pain is blossoming in your chest. It hurts until it doesn’t. And when it stopped hurting, your vision went with it.

_(Later, when you have time to think about it, you realize Hop was crying for you. You pushed him out of the way and he witnessed your final breaths. You pray that he and Leon survived. You pray that all of Galar survived.)_

When you come to, you’re in bed. It’s not your bed, yet at the same time it is. It certainly isn’t a hospital bed. The walls around you aren’t white. In the back of your mind, you note they’re mauve. You lie there counting the rise and fall of your chest. Everything feels wrong and you want to cry. You can’t. A deep voice carries through the hallway into your room.

“It’s half past seven. You need to get up or you’ll be late.”

It’s your father. This admission startles you into a sitting position. Your father left when you were young and didn’t return. You hardly remember his voice let alone what he looks like. You stopped asking about him; you didn’t want to see your mother’s fractured smile anymore. In that regard, this man cannot be your father. Yet your mind silently feeds you information. You have two fathers, you live in Circhester, you are twelve, and today is the start of your journey. You receive a starter Pokémon in an hour by the lake. 

A beat passes.

You realize that you have been reincarnated.

_(Well, you think you're a ghost type Pokémon before your reflection in the mirror catches your eye.)_

You want to scream. You have never been a person of words, not in your previous life and not in this one too. But you want to scream until your voice is hoarse. You can’t because you're not alone. There is a man, your father, outside your door waiting for a reply. Instead you grunt and hope it’s loud enough.

“Don’t take too long, okay?” He says.

His footsteps echo absently in your head as he leaves. Your mind is foggy, but you still manage to remember what day it is. November eleventh, the start of the gym challenge. You have three days to register.

There isn’t going to be a champion giving you a starter this time. No, this time your parents are allowing you to borrow one of there’s and capture your very first Pokemon. It’s tradition. For your father at least. He’s originally from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh. In his hometown, when a child turns twelve their parents allows them to borrow a Pokémon to catch their own. 

Through a thick mist you pull yourself out of bed and get ready for the day. Your skin feels tight and foreign. You hate it with every fiber of your being. You know immediately that you’re heading to the salon and boutique as soon as you have enough money. You want to feel like yourself again.

Your parents usher you out the house as soon as they spot you. They’re excited for this day. It’s your big day after all. You feel guilty that you can’t manage the same excitement. They take you out to route nine and offer their Pokémons to choose from. You take your father’s Houndoom. 

You wander through the tall grass for an hour before encountering Dhelmise. You're shocked to find it on your first try. You know they rarely appear from your previous life. Before entering Spikemuth, you had attempted to find it for your Pokédex. After three hours and many encounters with other Pokémon, you gave up. Your heart leaps in your chest and you wish it’s a sign.

You toss the Pokéball up, unleashing Houndoom in a flash of blue. She looks back at you and nods understandingly. You thrust your hand forward and she uses flamethrower. Dhelmise dodges the hit, throwing a shadow ball as it floats up. You wince when Houndoom is hit, but knows she can take it. This time you flick your hand and she uses smog. It lands this time and you're lucky too. Dhelmise is poisoned. You opt to wait for the poison to tick away at Dhelmise’s health; partly out of fear that a move may knock it out and because you need time to think. You shake your head. Houndoom lies in wait but will not attack until further notice.

_(Your fathers quietly discuss your strategy and although they’re not your parents, you oddly want to make them proud.)_

You really wanted this Pokémon on your team. However, the gym challenge was time sensitive and you couldn’t wait forever for one to show up. Another Pokémon in that area filled the spot on your team. You long for this to be a sign. Something to guide you. You vow that if you catch this Pokémon, you will become the champion and change everything for the better. You will not fail this time.

Houndoom barks to gain your attention. Dhelmise has withered in the time it took to partially gather your thoughts. You swallow the lump in your throat, take a deep breath, and throw a Pokéball. It doesn’t fight it; Dhelmise is your’s. Shakingly you declare,

“Your name is Kelp and we’re going to be partners from now on.”

You parents rush over to you ecstatic. Your father kisses your forehead and your dad ruffles your hair, affectionately congratulating you. They say they have two more surprises for you. They tell you to head to the Pokémon Center before going to Bob’s Your Uncle for breakfast.

You do as they say. When you enter the restaurant, you find your parents in the first booth with a woman. You slide in next to your dad, across from the woman. Your dad introduces her as a friend and she smiles politely as she greets you. It’s a little embarrassing because she has apparently known you since birth. Her job keeps her busy and she apologizes for not visiting more. You nod your head and look down. You don’t want to be rude, but you can’t remember her. The adults chuckle and the conversation flows on without you.

_(You pick a dish Sonia had on a whim and want to cry for the second time that day.)_

Halfway through the meal a Pokéball is pushed into your peripheral view. You glance up curious and see your dad smiling. He mentions that the Pokémon here are far stronger because Circhester is home of the seventh gym. By the time you reach here, your Pokémon would rival the level of wild Pokémon. He gestures to the Pokéball and proclaims it will help you on your way through the first three gyms. 

Cautiously you release the Pokémon inside to reveal a Rookidee. It’s the same one that crash landed in your yard a week ago. It had been injured on it’s way to migrate to warmer climates. Your heart seize and for a moment, you are breathless. Hop had a Rookidee on his team. So you name it Hop. For your best friend and one of your greatest rivals. You lean on your dad’s arm as a thank you. During your silence, the woman takes the time to properly introduce herself.

“My name is Melony. I am the seventh gym leader who specializes in ice type Pokémon. I will be endorsing you for this year's Gym Challenge.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr!](https://waning-moonlxght.tumblr.com/)


End file.
